


A Late Night

by Talulaskye



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Call of Cthulhu: Masks of Nyarlathotep, Call of Cthulhu: Path of Perdition (Web Series), Internet Remix
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulaskye/pseuds/Talulaskye
Summary: This was for Internet Creative Club but I went like 10 minutes over the time limit so I'm just going to post it here. The prompt I chose was the tired prompt.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Internet Creative Club but I went like 10 minutes over the time limit so I'm just going to post it here. The prompt I chose was the tired prompt.

It was late at night in the New York Times office building. The majority of folks went home for the night to celebrate the holidays with friends and family, while others continued to celebrate alone. However, for Rebecca Shosenburg, she was busy typing away at the typewriter as usual. Johnny was sitting by in a chair drinking a bottle of orange juice, and reading over the newspaper from earlier that day. He took a minute to look up and see how Shosenburg was doing. She was nodding off every few minutes, and her eyes were half-closed.

“Shosenburg?”

She bolted up upon hearing her name.

“Huh, yeah, what is it?”

“It’s getting late shouldn’t we head back home?”

“Well I could say the same thing for you, don’t you have a meeting with the boss tomorrow?”

“Yes I do, but I think you mean today, it’s one in the morning.”

Johnny pulled his sleeve and showed Rebecca the time on his watch. 

“Oh that’s nothing, I can go for another hour or two.”

“Rebecca, you and I both know that isn’t true.”

She rolled her eyes and continued to type away. 

“The last time you said that you stayed at the office for a full twenty-four hours, and passed out in the middle of the day.”

Rebecca let out a yawn and stretched her arms.

“See you’re even yawning.”

“Johnny please, i’ll be fine, plus you're the one with the big meeting, you should go get some rest.” 

Johnny paused for a moment and then a smile crept on his face.

“Alright Shosenburg, you left me with no choice then.”

Johnny got up out of his chair and grabbed his coat to put on. 

“What? Are you leaving?”

He didn’t respond; instead, he grabbed Rebecca’s coat and purse off the coat rack. He walked across the room and put the items in her lap. 

“Johnny come on I’m trying to--”

Before she could finish her sentence Johnny pulled back her chair and picked her up in his arms. 

“There we go.”

“Johnny, what the hell put me down!”

“Sorry, but if you’re not going to get sleep for yourself, I’m going to make you.”

“Johnny come on, I was almost finished.”

“Nope, you can finish once you get some sleep, come on.”

Rebecca tried pulling away from him but it was no use Johnny was stronger than Rebecca. He made his way out of the office door and locked it. Rebecca frowned and crossed her arms as the two of them made it outside into the chilly night air.

“You aren’t going to carry me like this all the way home are you?”

“Oh of course I am or else you're going to run back to the office. You’re smart Shosenburg but predictable, and I doubt you want to be dropped in the snow now, do you?”

A smirk grew on Johnny’s face as he stared at Rebecca. 

“Do it I dare you, you won’t.”

“Okay.”

Johnny let go of Rebecca as she fell onto the snow-covered sidewalk. The snow softened her fall but it still hurt and the cold snow ruining her clothes didn’t help. 

“Ow Johnny!” 

“What you dared me to, that was your fault.”

Johnny offered a hand to help Rebecca. She glared at him but took his hand. She got up and wiped off the snow from her clothes and properly put her coat on. 

“There, all better right?”

Rebecca’s eyes glared at him with such intensity it felt like darts were being thrown at him. 

“Alright, look I’m sorry how about I make it up?”

“How are you going to do that Johnny? It's one in the morning, well actually past that, and every place in town is closed.”

“Well, I can pick you up like this--”

Before Rebecca could escape he picked her up again in a bridal carry style and started to walk.

“Johnny you better not drop me again or else I will actually kill you. I swear why do I even put up with you?” 

“Because you love me and before you decide to kill me hear me out, I can carry you like this all the way home that way you won’t hurt yourself and I promise I won’t drop you this time. We get to the apartment, I can make some hot cocoa with peppermint of course. I can get all the blankets from the bedroom that way you're comfortable and toasty. We can watch a movie if you can’t sleep. Then, in the morning, I can pick up breakfast and you can have breakfast in bed. Or you know you could kill me like you said, your pick.”

“I said, if you drop me again I would kill you dingus.”

“I’m not hearing a no.”

“Fine, that doesn’t sound like a terrible idea but don’t forget the OJ.”

Johnny laughed. 

“Of course, I can't forget the OJ. After all, it’s the most important part of breakfast.”

Johnny gave Rebecca a kiss on the forehead. 

“Now let’s get you inside. I don’t want you catching a cold.”


End file.
